chozopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Wii 100% Two-Trip Mines route
Notes This route assumes you play on the Japanese New Play Control Version. This route does work on trilogy, but you have to do IBBF after Flaahgra and you have to do Lifegrove SW and wallcrawl past the Gates for Mines. Chozo 1 * Missile Launcher (1%) * Energy Tank (It is faster to get this during cleanup, but it's worth getting now) (2%) * Ruined Gallery Missile (3%) * Morph Ball (4%) * Bombs (5%) * Burn Dome Missile (6%) * Do the Puzzle in Energy Core * Watery Hall Access Missile (7%) * Charge Beam (8%) * Varia Suit (9%) * Vault Missile (10%) * Main Plaza E-Tank (11%) * To Tallon * Space Jump Early (12%) * Landing Site Missile (13%) * Missile in room after Root Cave (14%) * Magmoor 35/250 MI | 2/14 ET | 0/8 PB | 0/12 AR | 14% Phendrana 1 to Mines 1 * Missile in Firey Shores (15%) * E-Tank before Phendrana (16%) * Boost Ball (17%) * Wave Beam (18%) * Magmoor * Tallon * Chozo * Grapple Ledge Missile (19%) * Training Chamber Wallcrawl * E-Tank in Training Chamber (20%) * TC Access Missile (21%) * Magma Pool PB (22%) * Gathering Hall MIssile (23%) * Furnace E-Tank (24%) * Crossway Missile (25%) * Ice Beam (26%) * Tallon * GTC Missile (27%) * Lifegrove Tunnel Missile (28%) * X-Ray Visor (29%) * Artifact of Chozo (30%) * Bomb Jump over the Bars * Mines 70/250 MI | 5/14 ET | 1/8 PB | 1/12 AR | 30% Mines to Phendrana Cleanup * Main Quary Missile (31%) * Garbage Processing * Grapple Beam (32%) * Missile in Elite Control Access (33%) * Main PBs (34%) * Get PB drops before leaving * PPC Climb * Magmoor (Use PB on denzium, get PB drop from Zoomer) * Plasma Beam (35%) * Workstation E-Tank (36%) * Try to get a PB drop from the Triclops * Phendrana * Quarentine Cave Missile (37%) * Spider Ball (use up to 3 PBs on Thardus) (38%) * Pirate Labs * Supers (39%) * Research Lab Hydra Missile (40%) * Artifact of Elder (41%) * Research Lab Aether Missile (42%) * Research Lab Aether E-Tank (43%) * Thermal Visor (44%) * Frost Cave Missile (45%) * Artifact of Spirit (46%) * Phen's Edge PB Expansion (47%) * Gravity Chamber Missile (48%) * Gravity Suit (49%) * Proceed to leave Phendrana * E-Tank in Tansport Access (50%) * Ruined Courtyard E-Tank (51%) * Ice Ruins West PB Expansion (52%) * Shorelines * Try to get a PB drop from the Ice Caps in IRE * Ice Ruins East Missiles (54%) * Shorelines Missiles (56%) * Artifact of Sun (57%) * Leave Phendrana 125/250 MI | 10/14 ET | 7/8 PB | 4/12 AR | 57% Chozo Cleanup * Artifact of Strength (58%) * Power Bomb Expansion (59%) * Ice Spreader (60%) * Triclops Pit Misisle (61%) * Missile in Storage Cavern (62%) * Artifact of Nature (63%) * Chozo * Artifact of Wild (64%) * Ruined Gallery Missile (65%) * Ruined Nursery Missile (66%) * Main Plaza Halfpipe Missile (67%) * Missile in the Tree (68%) * Halfpipe Missile (Ruined Shrine) (69%) * Lifegiver (70%) * Wavebuster (71%) * Ruined Shrine Missile below (72%) * Get PB drops from Scarabs if you need them before Ruined Fountain (fill up completely) * Ruined Fountain Missile (73%) * Dynamo Missiles (75%) * Watery Hall Missile (76%) * Furnace Missile (77%) * HoTE Energy Tank (78%) * Artifact of World (79%) * Tallon 190/250 MI | 11/14 ET | 8/8 PB✓ | 9/12 AR | 79% Mines to the End * Overgrown Cavern Missile (80%) * FCS Missile (81%) * E-Tank in Cargo Freight Lift (82%) * Missile in Biohazard (83%) * E-Tank in Hydroaccess Tunnel (84%) * Mines * Security Access Missile (85%) * Flamethrower (86%) * Artifact of Warrior (87%) * Missile in Elite Research (88%) * Vent Shaft E-Tank (89%) * Lower Mines * Get PB drops before MQA * Missile in MQA (90%) * Missile in Fungal Hall Access (91%) * Missile in FHB (92%) * Missile in MQB (93%) * Phazon Suit * Artifact of Newborn (94%) * PPC Access E-Tank (95%) * Missile in PPC (96%) * PPC Climb * Magmoor * Tallon * Root Cave Misssiles (98%) * Artifact of Truth (100%) 250/250 MI✓ | 14/14 ET✓ | 8/8 PB✓ | 12/12 AR✓ | 100%✓ * Ridley * Exo * Essence